


Misconceptions

by Melody_Jade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: His brother must never find out about this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JordannaMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/gifts).



> Happy New Year, JordannaMorgan! This was inspired by your unfilled prompts page, in which you asked for "ridiculous situations the Elric brothers encounter in their travels across Amestris".

People always assumed Al was the Fullmetal Alchemist. It was something they had gotten used to by now, even though it still annoyed Ed.

This was a new misconception though.

Someone had made a wisecrack about his (lack of) height, and predictably, Ed had lit into him with the fury of the deeply maligned.

Al watched in consternation from the sidelines.

“Your son is really a handful, isn’t he?” A kindly old woman commented to Al as she walked away from the spectacle.

Al, speechless, could only stare dumbfounded after the woman.

His brother must _never_  find out about this.   


End file.
